Mitchie
Mitchie is The Independent Girl '''of the group. Biography Mitchie has always been an independent child. However, her older sister, Sadie, was VERY dependent. At first it was mild. But as she got older and met Katie, Sadie started to become just like Katie. Mitchie is fed up with her sister and constantly tries to get her to be herself. After Total Drama Island, Katie moved away and Sadie had a mental break down. Mitchie saw what would happen to her if she depended on something or someone. Although she loves Sadie, she has had enough! Mitchie joined Total Drama Craziness because she wanted to. Does she need a reason? Time on TDC Chapter One: Mitchie arrived and was offened by India's remarks. Chapter Two: Mitchie was one of the first ones out in the volleyball game. Her team won, though. Chapter Three: Mitchie went with most of the Squirrels to capture the flag. Her team won thanks to her. Chapter Four: She was slow on the vines. Her team won anyway. Chapter Five: Mitchie played dodgeball, but due to her size, she was one of the first ones out. Dispitte that, her team won. Chapter Six: Mitchie ate her food very quickly in the challenge, her team won. Chapter Seven: Mitchie was able to face her fear of being dependent on someone. Dispite her victory, her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Eight: Mitchie told Linda and Jaquenette that they needed to be quiet and go to bed. In the challenge, Mitchie went somewhat fast. It wasn't enough, though, and her team lost. Dispite that, she was safe. Chapter Nine: Mitchie had enough of Linda and Jaquenette's fighting. So she locked both of them out of the cabins. Jaquenette stormed off and Linda told Mitchie that her planning didn't work. Mitchie let Linda back in. In the challenge, Mitchie didn't go that fast, but still maintained a good pace. Her team lost and she voted for Jaquenette like most of the other team members. When Linda and Jaquenette said good bye to one another, Mitchie, as with everyone on the squirrels team, were shocked. Chapter Ten: In the challenge, Mitchie feel along with Elias to see how Valeria was doing. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Eleven: Linda asked Mitchie is she voted for her. Mitchie said yes, but explained that she didn't know what to do. In the challenge, Mitchie didn't run, but she got mad at India for messing up. She voted for India but due to Joshua giving up his right to be in the game, India was saved. Chapter Twelve: Mitchie was doing some yoga and Winston laughed at it. She challenged Winston to the yoga, and Winston accepted. In thirty minutes, Winston was a sweating bullet. Mitchie laughed at him. In the challenge, Mitchie guessed Shane's number and she got out. Her team lost. Also at the challenge site, Suzy explained the reason that she lied to Elias, Shane forced her to do so. Mitchie glared at Shane and wanted to drop out of the game, but couldn't due to her contract. In the soda ceremony, Mitchie was safe. When Valeria came back, it was revealed that Shane lied to Suzy about Valeria's condition and Suzy told Elias how Valeria was really doing. Suzy got angry at that. However, one thing everyone was happy about, they made it to the merge and they were the jury. Chapter Thirteen: Mitchie and India witness Linda's luggage. Mitchie comforts Linda when India makes a snide remark about the size of Linda's suitcase. Mitchie tells Linda and India that they finally made it to the merge. Both girls rejoiced with Mitchie. When Shane explains that the person who won the challenge would chose where they would sleep. Mitchie commented on how that's fair enough. When Linda says how she knows she has the puzzle right, Mitchie looks at it. She comments on how it was that easy. At the elimination ceremony, Mitchie is safe. She gets a final hug when Suzy leaves. Chapter Fourteen: Mitchie is showing Winston how to play a game of cards, when questioning about face cards, Winston pulls out a mirror. Mitchie slaps her head in frustration. She tells Winston to play the quiet game, when Winston asks how he is doing, she storms off. She comments on how Winston can be so smart, then so dumb in the confessional. While walking away, Lance tells Mitchie how he's been frustrated by Winston too. Mitchie stands up for Winston and refuses his alliance offer. In the challenge, Mitchie gets out early. At the ceremony, Mitchie was safe. Chapter Fifteen: In the morning, Mitchie angrily walks out of the girl's cabin saying how Kaori continues to yell. When Liz pukes in a bush, Mitchie asks if she'll be okay. In the challenge, Mitchie does okay, but she doesn't win. When India yells and walks away, Mitchie sticks her head out of the cabin's door and asks what happened. When Serene said how she was being crazy, Mitchie said that was normal. When India asks Mitchie to vote out Valeria, Mitchie is reluctant at first, but gives in. At the ceremony, Mitchie is safe. Chapter Sixteen: Mitchie found a small cave that brings her peace and it seems that a piano plays in her mind whenever she's in it. However, two guys also found it, them being Lance and Winston. They argue over everything in that cave. Finally, Mitchie had enough and tells them to get out. Lance does unwillingly, but Winston remains and apologizes. When Winston asks why she liked the cave, Mitchie's simply story broke loose. She revealed her sister, Sadie, had a type of Autism. When Winston says that it's no longer a secret, Mitchie threatened that if what she said got on air, that she'd sue the show. When Nico doesn't know what to draw, Mitchie gives him some ideas. When Valeria asks Mitchie an Winston to be in an alliance, Mitchie realizes that her and Winston are at the bottom of the pecking order. In the challenge, Mitchie does pretty well. She zoned out everything else. After about an hour of balancing, Mitchie comes out on top! She won immunity. At the elimination ceremony, Mitchie was already safe. Chapter Seventeen: Mitchie listens to Nico and Liz's conversation, she reports what they said to Valeria and Serene. When Mitchie vents to Winston about the alliance, Winston tells her to have faith in Serene and Valeria. Mitchie explains in the confessional that she really likes Winston, but he reminds her of her ex. He was nice, but he cheated on her. That's why it's hard for Mitchie to trust people. In the challenge, she gave her bricks to Lance. During the challenge, Mitchie catches up to Winston. Because they're to far back, they simply talk. Mitchie then proceeds to ask Winston out, and Winston accepts. On the way back to camp, Mitchie and Winston comfort Lance along with Kaori. At the elimination ceremony, Mitchie is safe, and Nico and Liz are eliminated. Chapter Eighteen: Mitchie laughs on how Nico and Liz thought they'd remain in the game. While on a jog, Mitchie and Winston talk about life, and how they miss everyone at home. At the challenge, Mitchie's person from home is Sadie. Sadie remarks how it looks similar to Total Drama Island. Shane explains that it's the same place. Mitchie loses the challenge, and therefore, does not get to see Sadie. She is safe, though. Chapter Nineteen: Mitchie laments about the next few eliminations, and says that it's hard to vote out your friends. In the challenge, Mitchie is the first person out, however, Mitchie is safe at the ceremony. Chapter Twenty: Mitchie comments on how awesome it was to be in the final four. When asked what her favorite part about the game was, was getting Nico and Liz out. Mitchie agreed with Serene when Serene said that India caused one to many eliminations. Mitchie asked Winston if he only joined for the challenges, Winston answered yes. In the challenge, Mitchie is paired up with Winston. While Winston does well for his part of the challenge, Mitchie causes them to fall behind. Because of that, Serene and Valeria won the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Winston was voted out. After a tearful goodbye, Winston leaves. Chapter Twenty-One: Mitchie tries to make Serene and Valeria doubt each other by telling them how they'd lose against each other, and how they'd win against her. When Shane arrives, Serene lies to them that pizza's at the front door. The lie works. Shane explains how the day is gonna go down. At the challenge, Mitchie rolls the highest number, so she's automatically going to the finals. After the second round, Valeria is also joining her. Serene has finally been re-eliminated. Chapter Twenty-Two: During the remembering ceremony, Mitchie doesn't know a lot of them or doesn't remember most of them. Once the two get to the final elimination ceremony, crazy things happen. Baldwin basically gives Mitchie his vote. Linda asks what they'll do with the money if they win it, Elias says he's voting for Valeria, India tells them to give three reasons why the person sitting next to them shouldn't win. Liz yells at Valeria, Nico keeps his composer, though pleads to the jury that Mitchie should win. Lance explains that Mitchie rode coattails, and that Valeria was the mastermind. Kaori asks who on the jury would they like sitting next to them, Winston says that he's voting for Mitchie, and Serene says she's voting for Valeria. In the end, Valeria wins with a 6-5 vote. Audition Tape Mitchie is sitting at her kitchen table, she says to the camera, "Hey, I'm Mitchie! I want to be on your show. I think I'd be a great choice, as I'd go far and you all know it." Mitchie goes to turn off the camera, when Sadie barges in carrying two identical outfits. "Hey Mitchie, which outfit should I wear to school today?" Sadie asks. "They...both look the same." Mitchie tells Sadie. Sadie looks disappointed and walks back to room. Mitchie turns back to the camera, "Yes...I'm related to Sadie...She's my sis. Now...Please choose me to be on your show!" Mitchie pleads. The tape ends there. Trivia *Mitchie's sister is Sadie, from Total Drama Island. *Mitchie's original name was Harriet, but I liked the name Mitchie better. *Mitchie's original stereotype was '''The Bossy Mean Chick and she would've been an early out. *She is named after Mitchie, the main girl character in the movie, Camp Rock. *Mitchie basically saw how being dependent changed her sister, that's why she's independent. *Mitchie won two immunity challenges. Although, one was by luck. *Mitchie's new design, and her old design are virtually the same, clothing and hair wise. *The song that plays in Mitchie's head is Midna's Lament, from Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess and Super Smash Brother's Brawl. *The cave is a reference to Courtney Yates in Survivor China, as she had a cave that she liked...until people found it. Category:Total Drama Craziness